SSX Tricky
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Part Two of my series, still in the works. Please review, good or bad!
1. Prolouge

One year later and SSX was the number one video game ever. So SSX Tricky was set to start in late November. So the letters were sent, boarders started packing, but would everything pick up exactly where it left off?


	2. Chapter 1

It was November 12th and Kaori (now 17) packed up once again. She had gotten a letter last week from Mr. Kyle saying that SSX Tricky was on and she was invited. Apparently, Hiro and Jurgen couldn't make it, but seven new people were coming. The video game was popular: people wanted more. Kaori was so excited! Mac was never able to come to her house, so she hadn't seen him in about six months. _Wow. One year ago I got in. _If only she knew it was just the beginning.

"Mom, I can't help you. Can't you call Steve to help you?" Steven Cameron was Jasmine's boyfriend and the father of Keith Jr. (or Keithy) if things kept going well, he'd probably be her step-father by next year. Zoe was now 20 and dating Moby. With all of the money that Zoe received after doing SSX, she was able to buy her mother a new house in British Columbia, new car, and pay off all of her bills. As well as buy a quaint little cottage for herself and furnish it. Her mother was moving into her house tomorrow: the same day Zoe was supposed to leave for SSX Tricky. Jasmine needed help moving and a sitter for five year-old Keithy.

"Well, I guess I could. I mean, he _does_ have the day off. I could also arrange for Keither to go to Emily Wood's house and play with Sally." Keither was Jasmine's nickname for Keith Jr. She thought Keithy was too baby-like.

"There you go!"

"Zoe, thank you so much… for everything."

"Don't thank me, thank Dad. He gave me the bike. And you got me the board."

"That actually was also your father. He let me take the credit."

Zoe smiled and sighed, "Of course he did. Okay, well I gotta go. By the way, is it okay if Moby comes to our Christmas dinner. We getta break this time."

"Sure. You sure do like this boy, huh?"

"Yes Mom. I really have to go now. We're going on a date tomorrow night."

"Aw. That's so sweet. Well, I'll let you go now. Bye honey...Your Dad would is very proud of you right now."

"Yeah, I know love you Mom."

"Love you Zoe. Bye."

"Bye."

"Okay. So boards, snow pants, mittens, gloves, scarves, hats, neck warmers, ski masks, sweats, boots, goggles, helmets, fuzzy socks, long-sleeve shirts, jeans, uh! Have I missed anything?" Elise was packing for SSX Tricky. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, she got it all chopped off into a sexy-looking bob. Her outfit consisted of blue tight-fitting pants and a tight-fitting orange zip-up long-sleeve. She also wore blue goggles too.

"No. I don't think so." JP leaned in and kissed Elise. The two started dating, after Elise almost died when she fell off the edge in Aloha Ice Jam. She took a sharp turn at the beginning, fell hard and blacked out. JP saw this, threw off his board and grabbed Elise' hand before it slipped over the edge. She was only out for a moment, so she was able to get right back to boarding. Elise saw JP differently after that.

"And if we do forget something?" Elise and JP were in each other's arms now.

"We can buy custom 'Elise and JP Forever' gear at the SSX Store."

Elise leaned in to kiss JP, but he backed away.

"What was _that_?"

JP seemed fidgety and nervous. "Ya know how during Elysium Alps, SSX invited eligible candidates for next year to race with us?"

"Yeah, _so_?"

"Well, there was this girl… Marisol. She kept flirting with me...and we..."

"We _what_?" Elise pushed her way out of JP's arms. "Tell me!"

"We...started going out. It didn't mean anything! I swear on my life!" JP put Elise's hair behind her ear but she pushed him away.

"_Don't_ touch me."

"Baby, baby. It's not like that-"

"Get out!" Elise was furious. All the things she worked for, she didn't need anybody. And when she did find somebody, he was a cheater and a liar. Marisol, well she was gonna get her ass kicked-hard.


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome back everyone! I sure hope that your break was good, but now it's time to get serious again. That means hard training and risking _everything_ for this." Mr. Kyle was still his same old self, but he seemed a little more strict. "Let's get to work. But first, I would like to welcome back our SSX Veterans, Kaori, Moby, JP, Elise, and Zoe. Also welcome to our new Rookies..." Mr. Kyle trailed off, listing all of the new snowboarders. Psymon Stark, a tall man with piercings in his eyebrows, nose, and lips. He had spiked-up brown hair, and he wore a black leather jacket. Seeiah Owens, an african-american who wore purple pants with pink shoes, a black long sleeve shirt, and a long pink vest that had white fur (hopefully faux) around the entire edge. Seeiah was bald and had on round, pink sunglasses. Luther-Dwayne Grady, (a plump, apple-like man) had on orange boots and a pair of jeans. Luther was wearing a white shirt and a jean jacket over it. He had on gloves with several holes in them and his hairy stomach hung out under his shirt as well as his butt hanging out of his pants. Luther's hair was a blonde mullet with a buzz cut on top. Marisol Diez Delgado, her hispanic name and look said it all. Her boots were white and she was wearing jeans. Her shirt looked like a purple bra, except that the straps were thicker with ruffles at the top. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulder blades. Edward "Eddie" Wachowski's boots were green and his jeans had a big hole in the knee. At the bottom of his red-orange afro was a red visor with a yellow E on it. He wore a blue striped long sleeve shirt and a yellow and orange polka-dotted T-Shirt on top of it. With his red gloves on, he held his polka-dot snowboard. Broderick "Brodi" Ford (also very tall), had short dirty-blonde spiky hair. His shirt was a black long-sleeve shirt, and in the middle was some chinese writing. His pants were yellow and his boots were black. Martin "Marty" Stieber. Why, he looked just like Mac! They could be twins! "Welcome everyone we leave for British Columbia in three days. Now, let's get to work!" Everyone left to hit the slopes, but Kaori stayed. _Where's Mac? He should be here. He wasn't even mentioned by Mr. Kyle! _

"Kaori?" Marty called to Kaori.

"Yes?"

"I'm Marty. I'm from Germany and I'm Mac's cousin. Mac got me into snowboarding a while back. I applied last year but didn't get in. Mac couldn't make it. But he promises that he'll be back next year. He told me you're still gettin' the hang of English. If you need a friend, I kinda need one too..."

"Okay."

"Hey Kaori? I'm Psymon. Like my tattoo?" Psymon took his jacket off to show that his white tank top underneath revealed a chain tattoo circling his upper half and his arms.

"Ew! Get away." Kaori covered her eyes.

"What? Ya scared?" Psymon got in her face revealing his light blues eyes.

"Leave her alone Psymon!" Marty was mad. How dare he insult Kaori!

"Whatcha gonna do? Lover boy. Last time I checked. I'm older."

"How-?"

Kaori mouthed to Marty. "Profiles get sent out to everyone."

"What the fuck are you doing? Kaori, get your head out of your ass! Gosh!" Psymon stormed off in a huff.

"He's just a bully." Marty was pissed off now. He cussed at an innocent 17 year-old who's just learning English. What was his problem?

"I want to be better at English." Kaori was sure. If this was the way to fit in, then she would do it.

Zoe and Moby went to the fireplace in the lodge. It was packed. Everyone was socializing and getting to know one another. _Must be a meet-and-greet going on._ But it didn't matter, Zoe and Moby kissed for as long as possible.

"We're going to British Columbia first. My mom said that you can stay with us and celebrate Christmas with us!...Ya know...if you want?"

"Sounds good to me. What will we be having?"

"Ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, yams, and green bean casserole. We have a picnic at my dad's grave. Is that okay? I mean it's just a tradition. No matter how cold it is we-"

"Zoe! It's fine!"

"Okay. I was just so worried… That you wouldn't want to meet my family. Like my mom, her boyfriend, or my little brother Keith Jr.- named after my dad."

"Zoe it's _fine_. I promise. I'm excited!" Moby kissed Zoe's cheek. "Well?"

"_Okay_."

Elise was drinking a glass of red wine, when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

Elise turned around to see a thin and curvy hispanic chick.

"_Marisol_?"

"Yes? Wow, words gotten around about me so fast!"

"You _stole_ my ex!"

"How could I steal your ex if he's...your ex?"

"When we were _dating_ you stole him."

"Well, how could I not? JP is just so sweet. He really knows his stuff."

"You _slept _with him?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out."

"Why you little!" Elise pounced onto Marisol and the two were having at it on the carpet. Marty and Mr. Kyle pulled the two apart. Marisol's arm was bleeding and Elise had a black eye.

"You are now shunned in my country. And...and..."

"And _what_?"

"And cursed! You bitch!"

"I've been called _that_ and worse! And you're a _slutty_ little bitch!"

"Girls! That's enough!" Mr. Kyle was furious. "You're not going to be competing in Garibaldi. Now, go get cleaned up...NOW!"


	4. Chapter 3

Mac was sitting on his bed play SSX. _I bet I'm the only one in game who actually bought it. I bet that Kyle doesn't even have it! _

"Mac, are you alright in there?" Mac heard his mom, Sarah coming towards the door. Mac was faking that he was too sick to do SSX Tricky. He turned the TV off and threw the covers over himself just in the nick of time.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mac fake-coughed to further enhance him 'being sick'.

Sarah walked over and put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up Mac! James! get in here!"

"Mom, I think I'm fine. I-"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" James entered looking worried.

"Mac's got a fever. And he's been in bed all day."

"Let's call the doctor. Nope let's call 911."

"No!" Mac was fine.

Suddenly, a man entered his room with a huge needle in his hand. He was coming towards Mac. He bent over and said "Sweet dreams pretty boy."

Mac woke up gasping; _That was a horrible dream! _

"Mac, are you alright in here?" Sarah entered to find Mac lookin' like he had seen a ghost.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream."

"Mac, why didn't you want to compete in Tricky? Honestly, the sick bit isn't cuttin' it."

Mac sat up. "Nobody respects me. I'm just the young immature guy."

"Is that what Kaori thinks? Or Marty? Mr. Kyle?"

Sarah had a point. "Well… no. But everyone else does!"

"But if you don't go, aren't you just making it worse? Mac, you have to stick up for yourself. You can't just sit in your room and play your own video game. You should go out there and be in more of 'em. Okay?"

"Fine." If you looked close enough, you could've seen a little smile creeping from Mac's dimples.

Zoe was sitting on her bed in the hotel, crying, when Moby came in.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" Zoe had puppy eyes.

Moby plopped down next to her. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel like… When I was dating this guy- Derek -I kept thinking about what if we were to break up and how that would tear me apart. And then we did." Zoe was falling apart. "Then, with you, I'm now having that same feeling. So, I'm just worried that I'm gonna lose you."

"Zoe, I _promise_ that I will never leave you." Moby took Zoe's hand in his and kissed it.

"Okay."

"Okay. Now let's go get one last ride on Garibaldi."

"_Ah_gread."

Elise and Marisol were sitting at desks in the conference room as everyone else was snowboarding Garibaldi one last time.

"This is all _your_ fault." Marisol told Elise, like it was _really_ the truth.

"You _stole_ my boyfriend, Chicken Legs."

Marisol murmured something in Spanish that Elise didn't understand.

Elise turned to face Marisol. "Are you _trying_ to ignore me? This is all _your_ fault! So now while _everyone_ else is snowboarding, we're stuck in a classroom! We don't need to be in a classroom by how old we are. But _nope_, you _slept_ with my boyfriend and now you're blaming me."

"If you hadn't of gotten so jealous you wouldn't of had to-"

"Girls enough!" Mr. Kyle burst in, after hearing their argument. "One more outburst, and you're out of this program. Now, are we clear?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, the race will be done in five minutes. After that, you go pack. _Immediately_. Understood?" Mr. Kyle left.


	5. Chapter 4

Zoe and Moby walked onto the plane hand-in-hand. Zoe was super tired after packing and making love with Moby all night. The night before the two had thanksgiving with Zoe's family. It was delicious. _Snowdream is coming my way._ Zoe thought to herself. _This is it._ _I will bring the gold._ The two sat down, with Zoe taking the window.

"Did you hear about Elise and JP? Apparently JP was cheating on her with Marisol, so the two broke up." Zoe was shocked, yet not surprised hearing this. Elise got back just what she gave out… and it equaled revenge.

Kaori got off of the plane and phoned her mother to let her know that she was there. Snowdream had been updated over the past year to make it the best it could be. Just as she got off of the phone, Kaori saw Brodi. He was wearing light blue jeans, and no shirt; revealing his nice buff abs.

"You are my number one!" Kaori told Brodi; she had a crush- a _huge_ one.

"Why thank you." He looked away and Kaori was sad for a moment. But just for a moment, because getting off of the bus talking with Marty was Mac!

"Mac! Mac! Mac!" Kaori was ecstatic. She ran over to Mac and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much!" Kaori released herself from the hug and looked at Mac.

"I'm so glad I came. Listen Kaori, I gotta tell you something..."

"I'll leave you two alone." Marty walked off with his board.

"Go on." Kaori was scared. _Does he not like me? Does he not want to be friends anymore? Is he dying? _

"I lied to you. I told Marty that I was sick because I didn't want to come. Not because of you. People were just judging me. Ya know, I was picked on at school a lot, so coming here… I thought that things would change. But being the youngest, people think that you're immature and can't get things done. I just thought that if I came it would progress and keep going, but it just made things worse. I told Marty he should do it; even though he's trying to cope with the death of his grandmother. I felt like such a terrible person doing that! So, I came back. I'm so sorry Kaori."

"Mac, it is...okay. I do not mind. You did what needed to do."

"Thanks Kaori. Now let's go have some sushi at your place."

"This time, shall be easy to translate to you and my Mama. She cooks sushi for me and you and family to eat. Let us go now."

Elise went to the gym to work out to find JP lifting weights. He looked extra sexy sweating down his chest. She ran away in tears. While running, she ran into Eddie.

"Whoa whoa baby! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elise wiped the snot bubbles on the sleeve and sniffled.

"'Fine' people don't run away from a gym crying, now do they?"

"No. It's just, JP-"

"I heard." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Eddie."

"Elise."

"Let me show you what a good friend does." Eddie walked into the gym and closed the door. Elise looked through the glass to see Eddie yelling at JP. She couldn't hear a thing, because the gym was soundproof (to keep workout music playlists from deafening others). All of a sudden, JP punched Eddie in the nose and it started bleeding. But Eddie just pranced out of there with a smile on his face like nothing had happened. "That should set him straight." He wiped his nose on _his_ sleeve and two walked away- proud.


	6. Chapter 5

Zoe and Moby were in between getting outfit photos taken for the game. Moby came up to Zoe when she was at the snack table getting some ribs and pretzels. He turned Zoe around and kissed her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you done?"

"Well yeah, but I came to see you."

"Shouldn't you be practicing, we leave tomorrow for Elysium Alps. You don't have to be with me every second of the day ya know."

All of a sudden, Moby slapped Zoe across the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I...I don't know I was just-"

"Just leaving me alone, that's what!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Mac and Marty were on the lift when Marty bombed the question: "So, are you and Kaori… a thing?"

Mac thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well, do you like her?"

"I guess-"

"You _guess_?"

"I mean, Elise is pretty hot lookin' but Kaori's so sweet. I flirt with Elise sometimes and-"

"Enough 'kay? I like Elise too. But we're closer in age. You and Kaori are close in age as well. So, I'll go after Elise and you go after Kaori. Got it?"

"Okay Marty, got it." And just as they got off, they saw Kaori and Elise at the top of the lift.

Elise was glad to have Eddie as a friend. JP broke Eddie's nose and he had to get it re-broken for it to heal properly, and Elise was there every step of the way. They made a great team too. Everyone was calling them "The E Team". It showed too: Wherever Elise was, Eddie was right behind her. Let's face it: The E Team was unstoppable.


End file.
